


All is Fair in Love and War

by Incorrigibly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also Jotunn Loki will have horns in this, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, And so is the frozen asshole we love, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I just like the idea, Ice Realm is beautiful, Jotunheim isn't a piece of crap like they show in the movie, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Most likely will be part of a series, because reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incorrigibly/pseuds/Incorrigibly
Summary: [Alternate Universe, some inspiration from the comics, as well as mythology.] The Nine Realms are restless as the war between Asgard and Jotunheim rages on. Pushed by their citizens, King Laufey and King Odin are forced to make a deal, forming an armistice between the two realms, but will they keep their ends of the bargain? With the demand for a bride, will Odin agree to the terms? Can love truly end this war?





	1. Leaving Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Loki was never taken by Odin from Jotunheim, nor had Odin ever forced the jotnar back to their capital, meaning Loki was never raised as Asgardian and lied to about his heritage. Loki remains a prince of Jotunheim, the third in line to Jotunheim's throne after his two elder brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr.

In the Midgardian year of 965 A.D., Jotunheim and Asgard were at war. The turmoil of it all had continued to weigh heavy on both realms, leaving destruction where ever battle saw fit. Odin, King of Asgard, was hard at work on finding a way to end this bloody war for everyone's sake. Frigga, Odin's wife and Queen of Asgard, suggested an armistice be made between the warring realms in hopes of finding an agreement to end this war for good. For a time, the armistice only worked to prevent further fighting but had yet to ease the tensions and fears among the populace of both realms. King Laufey, the ruler of Jotunheim, had made many offers to end the war, but Odin had been stubborn in his ways and did not wish to make a compromise. This lasted for six hundred years, creating mounting stress on both rulers to find a solution to their problems.

Vanaheim, an ally of Asgard, offered to take the role of the negotiator between the two realms, as both rulers hardly had the stomach to tolerate being in a room with the other. For six hundred years, the three realms were caught in a neverending cycle of proposal and refusal, leading to the growing fear of another outbreak of war, but as the people grew restless, both Odin and Laufey had to act fast to bring peace to the realms before their own citizens turned on them.

A final proposal had been made, an agreement to end the war for good, but it came at a price. Not only must Asgard help establish trade relations for Jotunheim with the other realms, but a marriage for Laufey's youngest son was included. Odin, having no female child himself, had no intention of forcing any of the Asgardian nobles to relinquish their daughters to what he considered a monstrous race. For weeks, he dwelled over the offer, considering any and all options that would prevent an Asgardian from being forced into such a situation, but had to consider the threat of the war continuing if he did not agree.

Fortune, however, did shine on the Asgardian king as a handmaid to Queen Frigga had learned of this plight and offered to become the bride for Laufey's son. Not only had she been one of the queen's handmaids, but she had been the highest excelling student under Freyja's tutelage, the most respected Vanir in Asgard. Her skills in both seiðr and politics made her an excellent candidate for the challenge at hand. With only little persuasion, Odin had agreed to the proposal of King Laufey, ushering in a new era for Asgard, as well as her life.

* * *

   
A dozen wooden chests littered the room, each filled with thick furs and heavy gowns to prepare her for her new life in the frozen realm of Jotunheim. Several smaller chests rested in the corner, filled to the brim with books and small trinkets, reminders of her home and Asgard. They had all been graciously given to her by the queen she served. In a way, they were gestures of affection, especially with the pressure of keeping two realms from warring with one another. The possibility of war loomed over the marriage if it were to become a failure. Frigga had done everything she could to prepare Eira for what was to come. She was to become a wife to a man she never met, in a realm, she had little knowledge of, and become a princess to a people she had never seen. Admittedly, the thought of all of this brought on several bouts of nausea, forcing her to reach for the nearest bowl. Nothing came of it except for dry heaving and the ill feeling in her stomach. She knew better than to eat before all of this, lest she makes a fool of herself on the other end of the journey. Setting down the bowl, Eira moved to look herself over in the mirror, fixing any stray hairs that had fallen out of place from the pseudo sickness.

Breaking the silence, a knock on the door reverberated in the room just before it opened to reveal an einherjar, having arrived to escort her to the Bifrost.

"Mi'lady, it's time." He spoke in a somber tone. Most of those she had encountered felt pity towards her. They all believed that she was being sent to her death, in some form or another, but Eira had no intentions of taking their pity. She chose this and only the Norns would decide what fate was to come.

Nodding silently, she followed him through the halls. Every soul they passed bid her goodbye with a pitiful look, only fueling a secret hatred within her. In truth, she was happy to leave Asgard. Her time spent her was, perhaps, the worst years of her life She had come from Vanaheim several years ago after finishing her studies under Freyja. Her accomplishments had caught the attention of Frigga, which led to the offer of becoming a handmaid for the queen and an opportunity to expand her abilities. While the idea excited her, it was quickly met with disappointment as the life she had was far less exciting than she had wished. While her time spent with the queen was valuable, and the most enjoyable yet, free time was less so.

Being from Vanaheim left much to be desired by the lack of kindness found on Asgard. Those that did not outright ignore her would work to spend very little time with her. Only the other handmaids were there to keep her company when not with the queen, and they offered little conversation for Eira. It was not that they, too, had a dislike of her, but their chatter often left her bored. Once or twice, she had met the queen's son, Thor, but never was the conversation interesting. The talk of battle and war wasn't pleasant to hear, but she endured enough to survive the interactions with her temper intact.

As the two made their way to the Bifrost, Eira realized just how happy she was to be leaving. It was true that she would be setting foot in a place that she had never seen, but the idea of the unknown was thrilling. It would finally give her a challenge, one many would consider burdensome. The fate of two realms resting on a deal between two rulers that hardly wanted to grant the other their wish. It ate at her mind, but her nerves remained calm. She had always learned best under pressure, or so she liked to think and hoped that, with time, she would succeed.

Blinking the sudden bright light out of her eyes, Eira realized they had reached the Bifrost, a place she had often visited to see Heimdall. He was the only one that offered some comfort that those she left behind were safe and thriving back home. Coming to Asgard, she had to leave behind friends she grew up with and Freyja, a woman she regarded as much of a mother as her own. Now she was leaving behind another life for the second time.

"Heimdall," She said, looking into the golden eyes of the man before her, "I hope that I will see you again."

He bowed his head in her direction. "As do I, Lady Eira."

"I'm really going to miss you." She smiled, stepping forward to place her hand on his. He was the first to welcome her to this realm, and he would be the last to send her off. His kindness never forgotten as she stepped back, watching as he placed the sword into the Bifrost, summoning the rainbow bridge for her passage.

Taking one look back at Asgard through the opening of the grand building, Eira glanced at the golden palace shimmering in the distance, realizing that this would be the last time that she would ever see this place. Perhaps, in time, she may return to this place, but a doubt lingered in her mind as she followed the rest of the travel party through the light of the Bifrost, watching as the golden light of Asgard distorted before fading from view.


	2. A Foreign Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira travels to the capital of Jotunheim, learning the truth of life on Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I had been working on this chapter since before posting this fic. It's rather long, but I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will feature Eira meeting Loki for the first time, so stay tuned!

The first thing to appear was a deep blue before a piercing cold surrounded her form. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the frigid weather. She had yet to adapt to the cold days on Asgard, where snow fell often, and this was much worse. Vanaheim was often blessed with sunny days and warm climate, barely a day of snow outside of winter. Now the idea of living here wasn't as pleasant as it was if she had to endure this every day. The clothing Frigga had gifted her did not seem heavy enough to keep out the cold, leaving her barely moving along as she tried to walk forward.

Thankfully, one of the jotnar that was there to welcome the party had brought a thick cloak, wrapping the material around Eira before stepping back.

"My name is Jorunn," The female jotun spoke, before gesturing to two others. "This is Inger and Unn."

Eira looked up at Jorunn, who stood before her and at least four heads high than her. "I am Eira, the bride to be."

Jorunn offered a smile, much warmer than the temperature around them. "Good. Come this way."

Before Eira could respond, Jorunn turned and walked toward the other two before bringing forward a massive, horse-like creature that had been adorned with elaborate decorations. It reminded her of the decorative mares used in celebrations on Asgard and in weddings of Vanaheim. It seemed only fitting that jotnar would have their own tradition like them.

Pulling the cloak closer to her body, Eira followed Jorunn, only to be startled as she picked her up and set her upon the creature.

"The journey is long. We will take care of you." Jorunn assured Eira as she moved to grab the reigns of the creature, pulling on them as she walked forward to join the other jotnar as they began their travel to the main city.

Those from Asgard had handed off her possessions as well as other goods that were to demanded before turning away and leaving. As the creature followed Jorunn, who had led them into the party of jotnar that had arrived to bring them back, Eira looked behind, watching as the last of the Asgardians left and the Bifrost's light disappeared. Admittedly, it felt like they had abandoned her, deserting her. A defeated sigh left her, hunching over to lower her head so that those around her would not see any tears that fell from her eyes. Jorunn, however, had keenly noticed the change in her demeanor.

"Do not worry, Eira. You are safe with us. Asgard may have said many horrible things about our people, but we jotnar are not the monsters that Odin would have you believe." She spoke, keeping her eyes ahead as the party traveled along the path.

Eira quietly nodded, pulling the hood of the cloak up and around her face, huddling as close to her body as she could to keep the cold out. Only then did she notice the fine detail of the cloak wrapped around her. It was made of a heavy wool, heavier than any she had ever owned before, and lined with thick fur, closing around her neck with a smooth bone clasp. Soon enough, her body temperature alone heated the inside of the fabric and her shivering ceased. Now that she wasn't focused on the cold seeping into her body, Eira looked up and observed the group.

The party consisted of at least twenty of so jotnar, many of whom were carrying chests and sacks given by the Asgardians. Inger and Unn, the two other female jotnar that Jorunn had mentioned, walked behind Eira, followed by the other half of the group. Eira had been placed in the middle and was one of three riding on the creatures like the one beneath her. There were a few others like it, even larger than the one she was riding to accommodate their riders. It seemed that the one given to her was not yet mature. The other two riders had no weapons like she had seen in Asgard, but instead pouches and sat with heavy sacks draped across the creatures behind them. The first led the group along the path and the second remained at the back, preventing anyone from being behind. She took some comfort in the numbers, knowing nothing of the land or what wild animals may live here.

While in Asgard, the only information she had heard of Jotunheim was that the land was barren and its people were barbaric with little knowledge of the Asgardian way of life. Then again, Asgardians always held themselves about everyone else, even those from Vanaheim. As she observed her surroundings, Eira realized that Asgardians had spread nothing but lies about this place. True, the land was mostly barren from what she could see for now, but this place was not inhabited; it was wild land. As for the jotnar, those she had a brief interaction with were rather kind, especially Jorunn. Whether it was the fact that she was to be wed to their prince, or simply their natural hospitality to those not warring with them, Eira did not know.

Ahead of them, she could see mountains towering above, only separated by a narrow passageway. On each side, there were structures weaved between the rock, acting as what she thought were, braces, but Eira swore she could see other jotnar walking along those structures. The closer they got, she realized they were bridges connecting the two mountains and those that took residence in the stone. Entrances to what could only be homes were carved into the mountainsides, illuminated from the inside by firelight that reflected on the walls, allowing her to see, if only briefly, the delicate work that had been carried out to build this place.

"Eira, take this. It gets colder when passing through." Jorunn stated, pulling another cloak from a pouch connected to the saddle she was on.

Taking the cloak, Eira wrapped it around herself, noting that it was lined with a softer fabric than the woolen one she was given at the beginning of their journey.

"What is this place, Jorunn? I've never heard of jotnar living in mountains before. I was only told they lived on the open plains."

Jorunn laughed, shaking her head at the very notion. "We do not prefer to live in the open. It's harder to defend from roaming beasts and much colder." She explained, pulling the furs around her shoulders tighter as the wind grew harsh as they entered the pass. "Once we are passed here, the capital is not far. You'll see the palace, surrounded by the mountains. It breaks the harsh winds and keeps weather more temperate."

Eira nodded, pulling the cloak close to herself. Jorunn was right about the passage being colder as the wind bit at her skin. She swore her nose would have fallen off from the cold if she hadn't been given the second cloak. She held it close to her face, opting for heat over sight. The thought of better weather ahead was enough to keep her spirits up through the onslaught of freezing conditions they endured through the pass. It only seemed to get colder by the minute and the others of the party felt it as well, nearly all having taken to heavier furs or had wrapped them closer to their bodies.

Finally, relief flooded Eira's body as then exited the passage, opening up to a vast land contained within the mountain ranges surrounding them. It was the heart of Jotunheim and it was beautiful. The buildings looked as though they rose out of the ground, forming elegant structures of ice and stone. The light from the day's dying sunlight illuminated the city, casting beautiful rays across the land, resembling the same effect of sun hitting the hanging crystals in Freyja's garden where she had grown up. The land, a pale blue awash with vibrant colors dancing above it. It was breathtaking and washed away any fear she held for this place. Jotunheim was not a land of barbaric people, nor a land barren and dead. It was full of a life of its own, befitting for such an icy place. It left Eira wondering why Odin would say such horrible things about such a place.

Jorunn caught Eira in awe of the land and smiled. "I hoped you would like it. After all, it is your home now, Princess."

Eira blinked, breaking her concentration on the spectacle in front of her. "Princess? But I am not married yet."

"Ah, but the ceremony will be soon enough. No matter, you are already the princess to those of us here. Why do you think we give you these?" Jorunn pulled gently on the cloak that sat around Eira's shoulders. "You are to be cared for and it is my duty to see to it, as it is Inger's and Unn's."

Eira laughed, the sound brightly ringing out around them. "I was a handmaid to Frigga, and now here I am, with three of my own." Her laughter continued, not realizing the situation until now. "I never dreamed that I would be in a position like this."

Jorunn looked to Eira, confusion spread across her face. "A handmaid? So you are not a royal then?"

Shaking her head, Eira responded. "No, but my family was noble, but they passed many years ago."

"I am sorry. I did not know." Jorunn spoke, bowing her head in shame.

Eira laid her hand over the jotun's, gently squeezing in reassurance. "You've done nothing wrong. I doubt any of you would have known. Odin did not seem keen on relinquishing information on who I was. Besides, I know you meant no harm, Jorunn." She smiled at her, before righting herself again in the saddle, straining not to show discomfort. "Now, let's get moving. I'd like to get off of this... creature as soon as possible. It's becoming uncomfortable."

The party continued, traveling down the sloped path into the heart of the kingdom. As they drew closer to the palace, structures became more refined, as it was in Asgard, though much less gold to be found. Eira took in the new sights, trying desperately to memorize this place. It was to be her home after all, and she'd much prefer knowing the way around rather than rely on others. While she surveyed her surroundings, she noticed many other jotnar had stepped out of their homes and stopped their daily life to watch the party move on. All eyes were on her, and yet she was hidden behind thick cloaks, revealing very little. If these were to be her people, she should present herself to them, should she not?

Taking in a shallow breath to prepare for the cold, Eira loosened the cloak around her front before removing the hood from her face. Some gasped at the sight, others turned to whisper words she could not hear to those by their side.

"Jorunn, why are they gawking at me?" Eira asked, bending down enough so that the other could hear her.

"We are not used to seeing those from other realms here, especially this far in," Jorunn explained, looking at the crowd around them. "It may also be your flames."

Eira's brow furrowed, shifting on the saddle to move closer to Jorunn. "What do you mean by my flames?"

Raising her hand, Jorunn gestured to her own black hair, which was neatly tucked away in a thick braid that fell to her mid back. "No jotun has ever been born with fire hair like yours. It is new to them."

Sitting upright, Eira shifted uncomfortably, feeling flustered by the attention. Unconsciously, her hand reached to twirl several strands of the curls that hung from her head. She began to question just how much Odin had divulged to the king of this realm. Perhaps physical details would be left out of the discussion, lest something was unsatisfactory, but even then, Eira sensed something wasn't right. She was pulled out of her thoughts then as the shadow of the palace cast over the group. They had arrived, and Eira wasn't sure she was prepared for what lay ahead of her.

"Inger. Unn." Jorunn called out. "You'll guide Princess Eira to her chambers to prepare for tonight." She spoke, commanding the others as she helped Eira off of her mount, holding onto her with a strong grip as Eira reacquainted herself with the ground. The ride had been long and her legs had been asleep for the last hour or so.

Upon hearing Jorunn, Eira looked up at the jotun with the look of panic nearly breaking her facade. "Wait. Where will you be, Jorunn?"

Eira had no one in this realm, and now the only soul that she made some connection to was leaving her. She felt uneasy at the thought, her stomach tying itself in knots at the idea of being left alone with the other two. They did not scare her, but they had spoken not a word to her in their journey to the palace.

"I will join soon. I must make sure all of your belongings are accounted for, as well as inform King Laufey of your arrival." Jorunn assured Eira, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "I won't be gone long. Then we must get you ready for tonight. You'll be presented in front of the king, as well as your husband-to-be."

Nearly all color drained from Eira's face, her nerves burning from the anxiety seizing her. Of course, she must meet the king, but she had hoped that it would be tomorrow at the earliest. The sun was already setting over the land, giving them very little time to prepare her as it was, leaving no time to catch her breath in all of this.

Jorunn noticed Eira's expression and let out a hearty laugh. "Do not be afraid. You are much welcomed here. I'll be by your side for it. Do not fear."

Eira let out a shaky chortle, her nerves still frayed, but the idea of Jorunn being by her side swept an enormous weight of fear off of her. "I'll hold you to that, Jorunn. If you aren't, you'll be needing to sleep with one eye open."

She only laughed harder in response before excusing herself, leaving Eira with the other two handmaids. She looked at both, wondering if either would speak, but found only silence as they led her into the palace, through long corridors and passages until they had reached their destination. Inger and Unn stood on both sides, each opening one of the massive doors to the room. Eira stepped forward, stopping within the doorway as the majesty of the room floored her.

The space was massive, enough to fit at least twenty or so people comfortably with towering ceilings, allowing even the tallest jotnar enough headspace to stand tall without worry of hitting any fixtures that hung down. There were tapestries lining the walls, depicting legends and heroic tales of Jotunheim. A vast firepit burned brightly to her left, surrounded by two large couches and two chairs. Rugs lined the stone floors, some boasting intricate designs, others simple furs. To the right, a large bed sat in the middle of the far wall, a chest of equally large size positioned at the foot of it. Every detail of the room was swathed in vibrate blues, purples, and silver. Candles littered the room, all in their respective holders along the wall, from the ceiling, and on stands, leaving the room brightly lit even in the evening hours upon them.

Before she could view the rest, Inger ushered Eira farther into the room, Unn closing the doors behind them as Inger brought Eira to a smaller room attached to the chamber. It was her personal washroom, with a sizable tub that had already been prepared for her bath. The smell of oils and herbs filled the steamy air, releasing the tension that Eira had carried with her through the journey.

"I suppose a bath is needed after such a long ride," Eira stated, only now realizing that she was still wearing the heavy cloak around her shoulders. She reached to undo the clasp, only for Inger to step in front of her and remove the cloak herself.

"It is our duty to see to your care, Princess. Especially when Jorunn is not present." Inger smiled, finally breaking the silence of the two.

Eira sighed in relief, rather happy to hear Inger speak finally. "If you don't mind, I'd much prefer to undress myself."

"Ah, of course." Inger stepped away, though neither she nor Unn left the room as Eira worked on removing her clothing. Three layers of dress pooled at her feet on the floor before she worked on removing thick stockings and boots. Nudity was never an issue back home in Vanaheim, so she hardly thought of it here, but as she stood straight once again, both Inger and Unn stared at her with surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" Eira asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Unn shook her head before guiding Eira to the hot bath. "Nothing. We just did not expect you to wear ink on your skin."

"Oh. I suppose I had forgotten about that." Her voice somewhat distant as she sunk into the water remembering the reason why she wore those marks.

Years ago, Eira received them in a right of passage. She had surpassed all her expectations and had passed all tests given to her by Freyja, granting her the right to be among Freyja's most trusted students and allies. It was her position in Freyja's good graces allowed her to become a handmaid for Frigga. To celebrate, all those that had finished their studies received unique artwork to be permanently left on their skin. Eira's had been intricate knot designs interwoven with a great serpent. The expanse of the design wrapped around, traveling around her torso with the serpentine tail resting just above her navel. The serpent's head rested just below the valley between her breasts; the Ægishjálmr resting in the space of above the eyes. Similar knots wrapped around the upper flesh of her arms. All held runes within them: blessings, prayers, and spells to guide her in life and keep her safe. Freyja's final gift to all of those that passed her trials.

Jorunn entered the room, carrying a small chest that had held several vials of oils gifted by Frigga. Eira recognized the chest by the golden clasp holding the lid closed. She only ever had iron clasps for her's; a clear distinction between those gifted to her and that which she already had.

"Is it normal for an Asgardian woman to have those?" Jorunn asked, settling on a wooden stool by Eira's side.

A frown appeared on her face as she sunk further into the water to soak her hair, keeping only part of her face above to breathe.

"I'm not Asgardian." She muttered before submerging herself into the water completely. She stayed under, not wanting to think about how they would react. Out of the things she had seen Odin do, she did not think he would lie about her origins, but it seemed Eira was wrong about that too. This entire day had gone in such a direction that she could not have predicted its events. What she did not expect, even then, was for Jorunn to grab her and pull her up from the water in panic.

"Are you insane?! Do not do that!" Jorunn shouted, holding Eira out of the water enough to keep her from slipping back under.

For a moment, Eira stared at Jorunn wide-eyed, before erupting into laughter. Jorunn must have thought she was trying to drown herself.

"No, no." She answered, prying Jorunn's hands from her arms. "I find peace being in the water. Nothing more."

The look of panic on Jorunn's face melted away as she slumped on the stool, still too worried to remove her hands from the side of the tub.

"What do you mean you are not Asgardian?" Unn asked. None looked skeptical, to say the least, but in place the look of curiosity.

Eira sighed, reaching for the chest to grab a vial from within. Quickly, Jorunn opened the chest and held it out for Eira to grab the item she needed; a soap she made to use for her unruly hair. Flames. The word Jorunn used to describe her hair earlier. It seemed fitting with the bright color of the curly strands and just as fitting for how untamable they were.

"I am Vanir. I've only lived in Asgard for a handful of years." She explained, running her fingers through her hair, washing it as quick as possible in case they decided to throw her out. She really hoped it would not come to that. "I hope, even though I am not Asgardian, that I may still do my part in mending the bond between the realms. Vanaheim has been involved in this war almost as much as Jotunheim and Asgard. I'm sorry if it was wrong of me to think that."

The three remained silent for several minutes before Inger's voice broke the silence. "How were you chosen then?"

"I volunteered." She quipped, turning to look at Inger. "I served as a handmaid to Queen Frigga, perhaps her most trusted, and I took it upon myself to serve my queen by fulfilling the demands of King Laufey."

Inger exchanged looks with the others, a bright smile appearing on her face once again. "Then it does not matter to us. You have a strong connection with Asgard and came willingly."

"We thought you might have been forced." Unn sheepishly admitted.

"Well, regardless of where you are from, you are here now and that means you must get dressed. You are to be presented to the king as soon as possible." Jorunn spoke, rising from the stool and offering a towel to Eira, wrapping the material around her body before fetching another to dry her hair.

Inger, seemingly giddy over the idea, bounced from the washroom to the outer chamber, shouting back, "I'll prepare her dress!"

Eira laughed, stepping from the tub and following Jorunn into the chamber as well. "At least I have good company for now."

Unn waited by a vanity, brush in hand. "I'm glad you find us good company. We were worried we'd be stuck with a frightened creature."

As she sat down, Jorunn handed the towel wrapped around Eira's hair to Unn, letting her finish drying the mass before going to work. Unn quickly undid any tangles she found before taking a handful of strands from the side of Eira's head and braiding them against the scalp. She repeated the same action on the other side, flatting the hair on both sides of her face, leaving the rest in their natural state. Her quick skill left Eira surprised, ghosting her fingertips over the perfect braids adorning each side.

"I don't think I've ever had someone braid my hair as quickly and as skilled as you just did," Eira admitted, looking at Unn through the mirror in front of her.

A light purple appeared over Unn's cheeks, blushing from the compliment. "I've been practicing for years, Princess. I'm glad you are happy with it."

Eira smiled, rising from her seat and headed toward Inger, who had finished gathering her outfit for the evening. It was an interesting experience for Eira, as she had never had someone dress her before in her adult life, but here she was, with Inger working fast to pull on each layer of fabric and accessory so that they could leave. Obviously, they were being rushed through their duties, and it nearly threw Eira of balance, at one point literally as Inger accidentally bumped into her hard enough to make her nearly topple. She would have if it were not for the bedpost next to her. Thankfully, dressing took very little time, allowing Eira give herself a once-over in the mirror before she was to meet her betrothed.

The dress was made from a velvet material, deep blue in color and fell to her feet with fabric to spare. A bateau neckline rested under her clavicle meeting at the seam with long sleeves, leaving no visible trace of the inked skin beneath. The heavy weight of the fabric draped over her frame, hugging close to her body, something the chiffon and silk gowns of Asgard hardly did. Around her neck laid thin bands of silver, the longest resting below her chest at its curve. Two silver cuffs, matching the simpleness of the necklace wrapped around each wrist, holding the fabric in place. Turning in the mirror, Eira could catch a glimpse of silver embroidery on the short train of the dress. Much simpler than some of the gowns she had seen at court in Asgard, but still very elegant. It reminded her of something that Queen Frigga may have worn in her youth. Though she may have been queen, Frigga was never once for extravagance.

"Do I look the part?" Eira asked, looking at the three women that surrounded her.

"Absolutely," Unn replied.

"You look so pretty!" Inger chimed.

"If they do not think you look the part, I will believe that they are blind," Jorunn commented, flashing Eira a smirk before opening the door.

"I suppose it's time to meet my future husband then." Eira exhaled, steeling her nerves for what was to be, undoubtedly, the most uncomfortable introduction of her life.


	3. Dinner with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira meets King Laufey and his son, Prince Loki, for the first time. How will she fair in this new situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seiðr refers to the kind of sorcery used in Old Nordic cultures and is often what writers will call magic in the MCU when used by Loki and Frigga. 
> 
> Trinkhorn is a kind of horn that has been treated so it can be used as a cup. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. The next chapter may take some time to be published. As of August 15th, I will be undergoing a minor medical procedure and will be out for some time while recovering.
> 
> Thank you all for your support so far! You can find me on tumblr at https://incorrigiblescripts.tumblr.com/.

The walk to the throne room was nerve-wracking, to say the least. They had passed not a soul on their way, and as they drew closer, Eira could hear the uproarious laughter and boisterous voices filling the hall. Golden light from the room streamed into the passage, a bright life amongst the cold, silent, stone walls. Festivities were always rather spirited and lively, especially on Asgard during celebrations. On occasion, some festivities lasted for days, nearing weeks even depending on the reason for them. However, this one felt different. Perhaps it was the fact that, this time, she was the reason for the celebration. Well, that and a war coming to a long-awaited end.

Two guards stood at the doorway, surveying the crowd inside. Jorunn stood heading the group, waiting only a moment before clearing her throat to alert the two to their presence. One nearly jumped at the sound, recognizing Jorunn at once before smiling at her in a manner much more friendly than Eira expected. Jorunn returned the gesture before taking her place behind Eira.

The guard then turned his attention back to the hall, knocking the end of the spear he held in his hand on the stone floor. A hush fell over those inside, the sounds now lowering to a dull whisper as their attention turned to the doorway.

"Your Majesty, the princess has arrived." The guard announced rather loudly, his voice reverberating off the walls.

"Ah, finally. Let us welcome her all with the gracious hospitality of Jotunheim!" King Laufey exclaimed, raising a trinkhorn, obviously feeling, to some effect, the alcohol contained within. The gathered crowd all laughed in response.

Feeling another wave of panic rise, Eira quickly turned to look at Jorunn. "I-I'm not sure I can do this. I've never been the center of this much attention." The idea of having all eyes in the room on her caused her knees to nearly buckle. Thankfully, she wasn't close enough for anyone to see her, aside from the two guards and her handmaids.

Jorunn placed a hand on either arm, steadying her. "You will do just fine. Keep your head up, shoulders back, and act as though no one can touch you."

Eira nodded, sucking in a deep breath before facing the massive doorway. Following Jorunn's words, she straightened herself, keeping her shoulders back and neck tall with her eyes staring straight forward.

 _Just imagine yourself as Frigga._ She thought to herself.

Upon entering the hall, a noticeable shift in the air was felt as every living soul turned to look at her. Tilting her head to the side, Eira glanced at those closest to her, offering a gentle smile as she made her way to stand before the king. She followed what she had committed to memory of Frigga's actions. Calm and graceful, but demand the attention of all without being overbearing. For years, she was only in the background, her head always slightly bowed behind the queen. Now she was the one in the spotlight and the butterflies in her stomach were a constant reminder of just how nervous this all made her, but she had to endure without letting the others know. She wanted to appear confident and strong, just as Freyja had where ever she traveled. Her previous tutor held herself with as much noble grace as a queen, but with a fierce demand for respect instead of the diminué presence Frigga had. Both women continued to cross her mind as she approached the throne, placing one foot behind the other as she curtsied before the king.

"A beauty indeed, as Odin professed. Tell us child, what is your name?" King Laufey inquired, leaning forward in his throne, his right arm resting upon his knee, the left draped over the armrest with trinkhorn in hand.

"Eira, Your Majesty." She answered, standing tall once more, raising her head so her eyes met with his. Her gaze unwavering as the king looked her over, a grin appearing on his face once done; a sign that he approved no doubt.

"Well, Eira, let me introduce your betrothed." He spoke, leaning back into the throne as he gestured to his left.

She turned her gaze, blue eyes meeting with burning red. She had been so focused on the king that she had not noticed his son next to him, and now under his gaze, she felt uneasy. It was intense, to say the least, as if he was challenging her, waiting to see if she'd fold, but something even deeper felt as though she was now prey. In all honesty, she wanted to shrink away, but she stood unwavering, reminding herself that first impressions mattered and she would not let him win this little game of intimidation.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, a mischievous gleam flashing in his eyes. The prince stood, stepping forward to meet her. As he did, Eira realized that he was much smaller than many of the jotnar she had met along her journey. He only stood, perhaps an inch or so taller than she, though she was a tall woman, to begin with. It made eye contact more bearable as she didn't have to crane her neck to meet his eyes.

The prince's skin was a steely blue, decorated in raised patterns of a slightly lighter color. They covered his body from head to toe, or so she guessed from the exposed skin. Like many of the male jotnar, he wore a skirt of heavy fabric, though his was embroidered in silver thread and lined with furs and metal clasps. Around his shoulders was a thick, black fur cloak clasped just above his heart with a silver broach embedded with a sizable emerald. Several silver chains were attached to the clasp, hanging around his shoulders above the fur. Upon his head, two horns protruded from his hairline, curving back slightly, standing at least eight inches tall. Both had been wrapped in silver chains and emeralds, the color combination seems to be the running theme for his clothing tonight.

He bowed before her, his hand crossed over his chest as he did so. Long, black locks fell forward with a few gathered into thin braids, resting just past shoulder length when he stood tall once more. "I am Loki, Prince of Jotunheim."  
  
His voice was smooth, modulated in tone, as he spoke. Where his father's voice was rough, his was refined, though there was an undertone huskiness to which Eira could not decide if it was naturally occurring or if he was trying to make her swoon—as if. He was arrogant. The way he carried himself and the tone in his voice was enough for her to understand that. If he was anything like Odin's son, the prospect of keeping this marriage together was a very distant one.

Eira bowed only her head to him, the same gesture she had seen Frigga perform a thousand times with visiting dignitaries. She may not have been a princess, nor a queen, but she was headstrong and did not plan on bowing to him as she had his father. If he was to be her husband, he should understand from the very beginning that she was to be his equal, not some maid who'd bend to his will.

"I am Lady Eira Kollisdottir, of Vanaheim," Her voice calm as she held herself steady, never breaking eye contact with him. The prince looked at her with almost admiration before his features twisted with confusion.

"Vanaheim? But our treaty is with Asgard." He relayed, looking toward his father. King Laufey had taken a swig from his horn, sitting forward again in his throne as his son waited for some sort of answer.

"Odin has no daughters of his own" Laufey explained, rising to his feet to descend from his throne, " but his wife, Queen Frigga, had plenty of handmaids to spare. This one offered herself in the vacant place of a daughter instead."

"I am to marry a simple handmaid?" The prince asked, the tone in his voice indicating very disagreeable feelings on the subject.

Eira's pleasant expression fell, turning into a scowl at his remark. "Excuse me, _Your Highness_ , but this simple handmaid is more than _just_ a handmaid. I would inform you that I am a noble's daughter, held in high esteem in King Odin's court, and regarded as Lady Freyja's most favored student.." Her voice projected clear enough for the rest of the visitors to hear, doing her best not to ridicule him entirely in front of his own people. However, she couldn't resist wiping that look off of his face. "It would be wise to never judge an individual based off of their station alone. Queen Frigga chooses the brightest of daughters from noble families to keep in her service, not just any girl from the street would do."

Prince Loki was left blinking in surprise. He tried to compose himself once more, but it was obvious enough that he had been made a fool, leaving him stuttering out only a few sounds before he was interrupted by his father's boisterous laugh.

"Not only a beauty but a little spitfire!" Laufey exclaimed.

"I've been told many times that my hair is not the only fiery aspect of myself, Your Majesty." She remarked, turning to face the king.

"I can see that, my dear." He responded, extending his arm out to motion to a large, vacant table at the front of the hall. "This way."

King Laufey walked onward toward the king's table, not bothering to wait for Eira to follow. Prince Loki stepped beside her, offering his arm for her to take, but she simply straightened herself and walked ahead, without accepting the gesture.

Taking her seat at the table, Eira gladly accepted the goblet of wine presented for her, downing nearly half of it before setting it down. Loki, who had been shocked yet again at her clear sign of rejection, remained frozen in place until his father had asked if he was going to join them. Quickly he made his way to the table, taking his seat across from Eira, the three of them the only occupants of the table. She barely glanced at him as he joined, her attention instead turned to the rest of the crowd.

Eira had spotted Jorunn, noting where she and the others had sat, all looking very amused at the interaction between her and their prince. The guard from earlier had taken a seat next to Jorunn, the two rather pleased with each other's company as Inger and Unn seemed to gossip with others, laughing loudly at the jokes and tall tales others were sharing. She wished she could join the others instead of being trapped in the confines of propriety.

"So, Lady Eira, tell me how you came to be in service for Queen Frigga," Laufey asked, taking what he wanted from the massive plates of food spread eloquently upon the table. The feast before them was rather similar to those she had in Asgard, though normally they consisted of significantly smaller portions. It was almost a gluttonous amount, but then again, bigger bodies required more didn't they?

"Oh, it was really nothing. I suppose I was lucky is all." She responded, hesitating on filling her plate. The goods placed before them were rather odd looking and foreign to her senses. Eira wasn't sure what any of it really was, but it was better just to partake in some of the cuisines instead of looking rude. At least there was some fruit offered with the meal which she gladly took.

Laufey had begun to eat while waiting for her answer. He sat back in his chair, swallowing his food before speaking again. "I've known her to be a very stubborn woman in the best sense. I doubt simple luck was all you possessed. Now, tell me. I insist."

Eira sighed, taking another bite from an apple she had taken. "I was a student of Freyja before coming into the queen's service. Having surpassed all that was tasked to me by Freyja, Frigga believed I would come in handy, I assume."

"A student of Freyja's? So you know seiðr then?" Loki asked, leaning forward in his seat. "I also—"

"I've heard great things of her students. The most skilled in all the nine realms." Laufey interjected, not allowing his son to finish. "Though, I wonder if that is the truth or just rumor."

"I assure you, Your Majesty, they are not fables," Eira spoke, a bit uncomfortable with the king's slighted remark. She had given her life to her skills and she would not let all that hard work result in disbelief from others.

"Then I assume we will be able to see them in use one day, Lady Eira." He replied in a harsh tone.

Eira looked across the table at Loki, his eyes now cast to his plate so that she could not see his face. It seemed that the king did not approve of her practice in seiðr, and the subject was dropped. The rest of the evening went on with simple small talk of the kingdom and the duties she would need to fulfill once the wedding had taken place, which she learned was only a handful of days away. Hardly any time to adjust to a new life, let alone acquaint one's self with their betrothed.

"Once the marriage is final, Odin will be sending a representative to ensure his end of the truce is completed," Laufey stated, finishing his drink. "After that, your main duty to these people will be to secure the agreement by producing an heir. If all goes well, the child will be married to whatever offspring Odin's son, Thor, will produce."

Eira choked on her wine, trying to suppress her coughing fit as she moved in her seat. "Excuse me, but I was not told of this before I left."

Laufey looked at her, grinning. "Did you not think children would be involved in a marriage, child?"

"No, that is not what I meant, Your Majesty. I was not made aware that this child's future was already set for them when their conception has not even been given any thought." She explained, desperately making an effort to not blanch at the idea. Of course, she knew what would be expected of her, but the topic being discussed at supper was not on the top of her list.

"Well, it will be soon enough." He replied, standing from his seat. "But, I do believe it is time for me to retire for the evening. A good night to you both."

Laufey stumbled slightly as he walked toward the doors, the entire room now on their feet to address their king as he left. Once gone, the rest of the crowd settled back into their seats, paying little attention to the two left at the king's table. Eira was left silent, partly from shock at the idea presented to her. She could barely look across the table at her betrothed now. She knew what the duties of a wife included, but the idea that her child's life was nearly set in stone before they were even given life twisted something deep inside her. Even though their existence was still months away at best, years away at worst, she couldn't help but feel sadness in her heart. Eira chose to be a pawn in this game between two kings, hoping that it would finally end the suffering she had seen affecting the three realms involved, but she did not agree to the same for her unborn child.

"My father isn't the best conversationist when sober, let alone drunk on meed," Loki spoke, breaking the heavy silence between them. "It's best to ignore whatever plans he's made with Odin. I doubt either will follow through." Loki's voice was heavy with pessimism as he continued to eat, never once looking up from his plate.

Eira sat straight in her chair, glaring down the table at the prince. "Well, it does matter if he doesn't plan on keeping his end of the agreement. If we don't do our part in keeping this peace, Asgard and Jotunheim will continue to war without end."

Loki scoffed, placing his cutlery down as he looked at her. "It doesn't matter if they do. They have been for centuries, so what would it matter if they continued?"

"Both realms are at a breaking point. Too many people have suffered and died over this feud because two grown men cannot come to terms with each other." Eira argued, her voice becoming louder with frustration. She took a moment, taking in a breath to calm herself before continuing to speak. " If they continue to fight, both will fall."

"Then the realms shall fall. It's not like you really have a choice in the matter, Lady Eira." He sneered. Any kindness he might have shown earlier seemed to dissipate in the conversation.

"Oh, but, I do have a choice." She stated, hands gripping the fabric in her lap.

Loki sat back in his chair, eyes narrowing from across the table. "Once you become my wife, your duty will be to Jotunheim and it's people, _remember_. So really, no, you don't have a choice."

"I am not bound to either of these realms and as such, I could return home and leave this all behind." She retorted, standing to her feet."The marriage wouldn't be valid if it was never consummated and with your lack of caring for any of this, I would refuse to share my bed with you even if you were the last man I could choose."

Eira approached Loki, swiftly grabbing the blade from its sheath tucked away on his hip before aiming it at his throat. "And if you think to come near me without my permission—" she lowered the blade, it's aim now between his legs, "—I will castrate you."

Threatening him had drawn the attention of those nearby, their chatter becoming hushed voices. Swallowing her contempt, Eira stabbed the knife into the table just beside the plate, knocking over his goblet as she did so. "Remember, I am not property being bargained for, **_Prince_**. I came here on my own volition"

Turning on her heel, Eira made her way to the hall's entrance. "Jorunn, I believe it is time for me to retire for the night."

Jorunn stood, as did Inger and Unn; all three abandoning their previous conversations to join Eira as she left the hall without another word.

The walk back to her chambers was silent. The three handmaids had not dared to speak as they walked through the palace. Unn quickly moved ahead to open the chamber doors for Eira, stepping aside as the group filed into the room before shutting the doors. An uneasy silence hung over the four women as Eira walked to the far side of the room, sitting down by the fire pit with only Jorunn following.

"May I ask what happened, Princess?" Jorunn inquired, crouching beside Eira, her voice full of concern. It was obvious that whatever the prince had said upset her enough for Eira to pull a blade on him.

A heavy sigh left her as she sunk into the chair. "Unsatisfactory information that had been withheld from my knowledge until now and my husband-to-be is, for the lack of better words, an arrogant, uncaring asshole."

Jorunn laughed, standing once more as she reached to undo Eira's braids. "Prince Loki has always been rather troublesome and was never good with women." She explained. "Though, he is about as happy with this situation as you are no doubt."

"Then why would he agree to the marriage if he doesn't want it?" Eira asked, shifting so that she could push off her shoes with the toe of her foot.

"He didn't," Unn replied from across the room, turning down the bedding. "His Majesty wants this for him."

Eira turned her head to watch Unn as she worked. "But why?"

"Because his two eldest sons are already married and Prince Loki has had no interest in finding a bride," Inger spoke, retrieving a nightgown for Eira from one of the chests. "I suppose the king wishes that his youngest son would be married too."

"Another thing that I was not informed of." Eira drawled out, resting her arm on the high rest then laying her head upon it. "Anything else I should know? An estranged uncle? Murderous mother? A scorned past lover intent on killing him?"

"Well, since you mention it..." Unn started to speak but stopped when Jorunn glared at her.

Instead, Jorunn moved to stand in front of Eira, removing parts of the jewelry she could reach. "No estranged uncles or murderous past lovers, just a mother that most won't dare to approach."

Eira sighed, pulling back so that Jorunn could pull the necklace away. "That all?"

Jorunn nodded before ushering Eira to her feet, swiftly undoing the clasps at the back of the dress. "That's all when it comes to his family that I will tell, yes."

She nodded silently in response to Jorunn, feeling the clasps loosen enough that the heavy fabric fell to the floor. Stepping out of the pooled fabric at her feet, Eira bolted across the room to retrieve her nightgown from Inger, almost forgetting how cold the air was here until the thick velvet was gone. Jorunn laughed, gathering the dress from the floor in her arms. Inger helped Eira pull on the nightgown, seating her at the vanity once she was done. Unn then stepped into view with a comb in hand, working diligently to unravel any knots that formed in Eira's curls, adding a lightly scented oil to them once she was done.

"There. At least the hard part is over." Unn spoke, placing the comb down on the vanity.

"I can assure you that the hardest part has yet to begin," Eira stated, walking over to her bed before crawling under the thick blankets. For once, she welcomed heavy linen as she settled in.

"Is there anything else you need tonight, Princess?" Jorunn asked, Inger and Unn behind her at the door, waiting to be relieved of their duties for the night.

Eira laid against the plush mattress, her mind reeling over the night's events. The king seemed to dislike the idea of her schooling in seiðr and she managed to threaten the man soon to be her husband. If first impressions mean anything, she most certainly did not earn a passing note on that front. How could she save face after that little stunt with the knife? If everything went according to plan, she would have to spend the rest of her natural life living with the prince as her husband, and she doubted that living separately from him would win over anyone, let alone ease tensions between Asgard and Jotunheim if she didn't learn to tolerate the man. It was frustrating. If only she could ask Frigga what to do...

Wait. That was it.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me, Jorunn," Eira responded, sitting up from the bed. "I'd like to request an audience with Prince Loki's mother."


End file.
